Great, Our Captain’s Possessed by a Butterfly
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. During a mishap with Usa's powers, Luffy winds up being possessed by the sprit of a butterfly. Now the Straw Hats must find someone to exorcise him. Please R&R.


A/N: This is a surprise fic. Anyways I just came up with the idea today. I have no idea what gave me this idea but I had to write this. Usa and Ko are in it, if you don't know who they are here's a quick bio: Usa ditzy rabbit girl (has rabbit ears and tail), assiant chef and often called a female version Luffy except for the fact she's also a vegetarian. Ko, Usa's sarcastic cat girl (has cat ears and tail) half sister, She hate all perverts including Sanji. Both are 15. This is also a slight Inu-Yasha crossover. If this is popular I plan to write a sequel that multi-chapter and little more serous in October (Halloween).

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the Inu-Yasha character who appears in this, if I did then One Piece wouldn't be done by 4kids. (rants) Funny story, I recently put up Dreams to be the Best another site and someone reviewed saying that Zolo is Zoro's name... thanks allot 4kids.

Ko: o.O Okay.

Me: Ignore that last part and I own Usa, Ko and Timmy the butterfly.

Great, Our Captain's Possessed by a Butterfly

By Emma Iveli

There once was a butterfly named Timmy. While he wasn't bigger than most nor faster than most Butterflies, he has heart. But one day he was squished. You might be asking yourself "What does this have to do with the story?" Well it all started on day on the Going Merry or Merry Go, what ever the ship is called. IT was just your average dinner, which meant bizarre conversations.

"I heard the next island is haunted!" said Luffy.

"Did Usopp tell you that?" replied Ko.

"How did you know." said Luffy.

Everyone but Usopp and Luffy anime fell.

"Oh come on Luffy ghosts don't exist, the remnants of Ki which act as sprits but not actual ghosts." said Usa.

Everyone but Ko stared at the ditzy rabbit girl.

"How do you know that?" asked Chopper.

"Well it's simple." said Usa.

"Hey I think it's time for dessert…" said Luffy.

"All right!" said Usa forgetting the conversation.

That night's was cookies. Of course after everyone ate the last cookie was left, which meant "Desert Battle" time.

"For my weapon I choose a spoon!" said Usa.

"I choose a chop stick!" said Luffy.

And so the two possibly most immature members of the Straw hats fought over the last cookie using a spoon and chop stick as if they were swords.

The winner was Luffy. So after he ate the cookie Chopper brought up the question again.

"How do you know about that?" asked Chopper again.

"Well it's because of my Ki manipulation skills. I can show remnants of Ki in the air, it's not exactly an attack like Ki blast or Ki barrier but it's a cool skill wanna see?" asked Usa.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to end badly." said Ko.

About minutes later, all 9 of the Straw Hats were outside. Usa began to glow her usual pink and she held out her hands. The air around the Merry GO was glowing with strange balls of light. Usa stopped glowing.

"This is what real ghosts are." said Usa.

"Wow! said Luffy.

"It's so romantic" said Sanji.

He looked towards the closet girl to him, who was unfortunately Ko. She took out a kunai and began to spin on her finger, as if saying "Back off!" which he did.

"Wow can I touch them!" said Luffy.

"No wait don't!" said Usa.

It was too late Luffy touch the nearest ball to him. The moment he touched it went inside his body and he fainted.

"I knew this was going to happen!" said Ko.

"Some call a doctor!" cried Chopper.

"You're the doctor…" said Nami.

"Oh yeah." said Chopper.

Usa starred glowing again, and the balls of light disappeared. She sighed, "Let's just hope whatever possessed him isn't evil…" said Usa.

There was an awkward silence "WHAT?" yelled the other straw hats.

"Like I said, I knew this was going to happen…" said Ko.

The managed to get Luffy into the guys cabin where Usa explained everything.

"When I was 6 it was the first time this happened. Ko, my mom, Ichigo, Trent and my grand father were all possessed, by different things." said Usa.

"Please don't tell the rest of the story…" said Ko.

"Okay, well anyways when I do that if someone touches the sprit then they become possessed by whatever it was." said Usa.

"It all depends, he might be some evil, he might be some good, it might even be some sort of animal…" said Ko.

"Like you were?" said Usa.

"Shut up!" said Ko.

"If he's possessed by an anime will he be able to speak?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, my mom was possessed by a dog, Ko here was possessed by my Trent's dead hamster." said Usa.

"Hey!" yelled Ko.

Luffy began to stir, he woke up and opened his eyes. Everyone was unsure about what was going to happened. That is until Luffy began to get scared.

"Who are you! Where am I?" said Luffy.

"Um… this may seem odd but your dead and you also possessed our captain." said Usa.

"What? I'm human?" said Luffy.

"I guess it's an animal." said Usopp.

"What were in life?" asked Usa.

"My names Timmy, and I was butterfly." Said Luffy or should I say Timmy.

There was an awkward silence.

"Great…" said Nami getting a headache.

"Luffy's been possessed by a Butterfly." said Ko.

"This extremely stupid" said Zoro.

The next day in galley while they were eating breakfast, Usa deiced to explain something.

"Okay the only way to get Luffy back is to find a priest, a rabbi, a monk or a miko in order to do an exoticism." said Usa.

Timmy, who was drinking nothing but fruit juice asked "So does that mean I'm captain while I'm in his body."

"No it means I'm captain!" said Usopp.

There was an awkward silence.

"You know for some reason I think Timmy would be a better captain than Usopp." Whispered Ko to Nami who laughed.

"Well I think it's best that Usopp since Luffy did promise the position if anything." said Usa.

"When your family was possessed you had to become the head of the Gi Clan temporally?" asked Robin.

"Yes and this was when I was 6" said Usa.

Everyone but Timmy and Ko sweatdroped.

Later they got to the island, Usopp instructed that Timmy would stay on board with Zoro and Robin due to their bounties why the rest find priest, a rabbi, a monk or a Miko who is willing to exercise a sprit of a pirate with a bounty on his head. Nami and Ko were in a group together. When they heard women scream. Two women ran past them and a monk with two slap marks on his faces showed up, he was quite young and had black hair tied in a small ponytail, with blue eyes. He wore purple robes and held a golden staff. He saw both Nami and Ko. He was about to ask them a question… but he noticed who Ko was…

"Oh hello Ko! It certainly has been awhile!" said the monk nervously.

"You know him?" asked Nami.

"He's an acquaintance of mine, met him for the first time two years ago when an "evil sprit" haunted Gi Mansion. He asked both me and Usa to bear his children. As well as our moms." said Ko as if it were nothing.

"Oh come on I'm not that much of a pervert." Said the monk… while he was touching Ko's butt.

After Ko slapped him so hard that whole island heard it. With Usa who was parried with Sanji she heard the loud slap.

"Hey, I think we can stop looking for one." said Usa.

"Why?" said Sanji.

"Ko found a monk we know, he'll do it." said Usa.

"How do you know?" asked Sanji.

"You'll see!" said Usa.

She led him back to the Merry Go as she knew he would listen to her.

Back with Ko, Nami and the Monk, the monk was rubbing his sore cheek.

"I can't believe we're saying this Miroku but we need your help." said Ko.

"Why?" asked the monk, Miroku.

"Well our captain was possessed by a butterfly." said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Let me guess, Usa used her weird power and he became possessed?" said Miroku.

Both Nami and Ko sweatdroped.

"Anyway all depends on the money…" said Miroku.

Slap!

"Okay, as long he isn't a wanted man" said Miroku.

Slap!

"Okay, as long as you stop slapping me!" said Miroku.

Slap!

"Okay, okay, I'll do it for free!" said Miroku.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" asked Nami.

"But first before I do this I would like to know her name." said Miroku.

"Nami…" replied Nami.

"Nami will you give me the honor of bearing my children." said Miroku… while touching Nami's butt.

Later Nami, Ko and Miroku made to the Merry Go, where everyone else but Usopp and Chopper were waiting.

"Wow you were right, they did find a monk" said Zoro surprised.

"He's worse than Sanji though" said Usa quietly.

Miroku saw Robin and did his thing, "Will yougive3 me the honor of bearing my child?" asked Miroku.

"What?" said Robin.

Ko whacked him the head, "Do your job!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay" whined Miroku.

She took out a scroll, "Sprit be gone!" cried Miroku.

The scroll hit Timmy and he fainted. A few minutes later he woke and was Luffy again.

"What happened?" asked Luffy a little groggy.

"You touched one of those balls and was possessed by the sprit of a butterfly." said Ko.

"What?" said Luffy confused.

"Exactly." said Ko.

"Who's he?" said Luffy noticing Miroku.

"Miroku." said Ko.

"Can he join our crew." said Luffy.

Miroku looked at a glowing Usa as well and angry looking Ko beside her. "I think it's best if I don't." said Miroku.

Later Miroku left, after that Usopp and Chopper showed up.

"Well we couldn't find anyone, looks like I'm captain still." said Usopp.

"Hey, I'm the captain!" said Luffy.

"We found a monk that I knew who's kind of scared of me and Ko to do it." said Usa.

"D'oh!" said Usopp.

"Well everything's back ot normal!" said Luffy.

"Whatever Normal is on this ship." said Zoro and Ko nodded at this statement.


End file.
